Sweet Sixteen
by AUOH
Summary: Sometimes it takes a lot of bad before things get better. - Jason/OC. For Taylor.


**This is for Taylor!  
Happy Birthday!  
I know it's a bit late, but I hope you like it!  
It's a sweet sixteen one-shot.  
Review nicely please!  
XoXo  
-AngE.**

She walked into her bedroom, everything was black. Coming home at eleven P.M from her birthday dinner was very tiring. It wasn't the fact that eleven P.M was a late night for her because, obviously, that wasn't relativly late, it was just the emotional exhaustion from spending an entire evening with her family. The words _sweet sixteen _rang through her ears like church bells, there was nothing sweet about this day, it was just the same as every other day. Wasn't there supposed to be an extremely good looking, charming boy that came to rescue you from your meltdown? Wasn't a car supposed to be granted to you, a beautiful car, one that every person you know would envy? Wasn't your sweet sixteen supposed to be one of the happiest, most glamorous, days of your life? Well... it wasn't.

Not having an extreme amount of money had it's downfalls. A sweet-sixteen was one of them. When you couldn't throw a party like Miley Cyrus would, it's a bit upsetting. So her day consisted of going to school, recieving a few 'happy birthday' wishes from her friends and teachers, before coming home to a family who had to drag her out of the door to her birthday dinner. The dinner, well, it was okay. Her dad kept telling jokes which were funny, once upon a time, but after 16 years of hearing the same things- they got old. Her mother kept telling her how she was turning into a beautiful woman and she was so proud of her. Then there was her brother, who was being oddly polite and charming, like he was hiding something. Her aunts and her uncles all gave her the same thing; money, which wasn't a bad thing, she just wished she could be with her friends... or her boyfriend. (The extremely good looking charming boy who should've came to her rescue.)

The thing is, her boyfriend would've been that guy for her, but he was travelling the world. She was dating Jason Sanders, from Connect Three, the band that currently had the world by the balls. He couldn't make it, he was participating in the world tour, which didn't include her house. She was depressed, to say the least, she really wanted to be with him right now. She wanted to be backstage and watch him perform because that's when he was the happiest. She wanted to joke with Shane and have serious, in depth conversations, with Nate. She wanted to hang out with Shane's girlfriend, Angel and a good friend of Connect Three's, Torree. It was her ideal place, but she couldn't have it.

With a painful sigh, she turned on the lights to her bedroom.

"Happy birthday!"

She glanced up and saw Jason standing by her bed, a cake on her dresser and a small gift ontop of her pillow. She literally, almost screamed, but she somehow stopped herself.

"Jase?!" She shouted, freezing.

He gave her a small smile and walked to her, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

Taylor pulled away and grabbed Jason's face in her hands, squishing his cheeks together, "What are you doing here, rockstar?"

Jason attempted to smile, but beneath her clenching fingers, it was impossible, "We've plmannedsh thish for awhile," he said.

Taylor giggled and released his face, just in time for him to lean down and give her a soft kiss on the lips. Without a word, he turned away and went to the bed to retrieve his gift for her. He brought it to the birthday girl, placing it directly in her hands and gave her a large grin. Taylor, however, stared down at the beautifully wrapped package. It was black, with a white bow and pretty white stars on the top of it. In her mind, it was perfect and she had yet to open it.

"Wow," she breathed, "I don't want to open it."

Jason laughed and nudged her, wanting her to quickly open it.

She began to and inside of the wrapping paper was a red little box. She hesitated momentarily, unable to look up at Jason, but then opened it slowly. Inside was a beautiful, gold chain, with a gold heart on the end. She was frozen with happiness, she could hardly breathe. The gold heart was able to open and that's exactly was Taylor started to do. Inside, on one side, in beautiful cursive carving read:

_To Taylor,  
Happy sixteenth birthday,  
I love you._

xoxo- Jason.

Her eyes began to water, everything began to fall into place, it was her sweet sixteen and this alone was more than she could ask for. On the other side of the locket, was a picture of her and Jason, it was at Camp one day- his arms wrapped around her and hers around him. She remembered it vividly, Nate had managed to take it without either of them noticing.

"Do you like it?" he asked her.

She looked up into his brown eyes and nodded quickly, " I love it, Jason, it's beautiful."

Her grinned, happily, "Well, we have cake too."

Taylor let out a laugh, "Yum."

"It's your favourite, chocolate," he added, smiling proudly.

Taylor let out a laugh, but didn't say anything as they approached the cake, she didn't want him to know that her favourite was vanilla.


End file.
